Burning
by Organization III
Summary: Mindless Reno torture. I'm proud of it, actually. Dare you read it?


"Mmm. You're not going to tell us anything, are you?" Kadaj stood in the shadows, barely visible. Loz and Yazoo had Reno pinned to the wall by his arms.

"Not a chance," Reno gritted, struggling against the two holding him back. Loz only laughed and tightened his grip painfully.

"That's a pity." Kadaj turned around. "Well, we'll let you go then. Won't that make you happy?" He blended in with the dark. Reno didn't say anything. "But before you got back to Rude…" Kadaj was trying to find something in the shadows; Reno could barely hear him. "…you'll take him a message." Lox and Yazoo moved fast. Before Reno knew it, they had slammed him full length face down on a table. The Turk desperately tried to fight his way up, but the two brothers here too strong. Loz grabbed the back of Reno's neck and twisted his arms behind him, holding his still as Yazoo belted his legs down to the table. They stretched out the red head's upper body on the table, pinning him against the metal in an inescapable grasp. Reno gasped for breath, his throat gripped in Loz's metal grip. "Here." A knife spun through the air, and Yazoo caught it deftly.

"Hold him flat," The second brother commanded. Reno heard the sound of the sheath being pulled off, then felt pressure at the back of his neck. There was a pulling sensation, then he heard a rip. Cold air washed over him as the long haired brother cut open the back of his jacket and shirt from neck to the base of him spine. Yazoo folded back the double layers, then set the knife down next to Reno's face with a smirk.

"What are you doing?" Reno managed to gasp. Loz's fingers tightened on his windpipe. Kadaj was turned around. He held something in his hands.

"Nothing." Kadaj flipped something on the side of the long oblong object, and the flamethrower spurted into life, flames rippling through the cold air. The blue-green eyes narrowed. "Much." Kadaj stepped up to the table, Yazoo shifting to make room for him. Reno felt the flickering heat on his bare skin. "How does that feel? A little warm, isn't it?" Kadaj asked. Reno gasped for breath as Loz dug his fingers into his neck. The red head heard the clicking as Kadaj adjusted the dial. "Let's try this a little lower, shall we?" Kadaj lowered the fiery flamethrower a little closer to Reno's bare back. The red light played over his skin, the heat grew more intense. The hungry flames licked forward, as if they could sense the helpless Turk only inches below them.

"Just hurry it up!" Loz yelled.

"As you wish," Kadaj said softly, and slammed the flamethrower down into Reno's back. The fire engulfed the Turk's back, burning his flesh. Reno gave an unearthly scream of agony, struggling as the flames blazed over his skin. The fire spread all up and down his back, sizzling as it seared open his skin. Kadaj held the flamethrower steady, frying the redhead's back as his two brothers held the shrieking Reno down. The horrible smell of blazing flesh filled the room. Reno had never felt pain like this before; he gasped for air, screaming in shear agony. The muscles in his shoulders twisted, strained, then snapped with an agonizing wave of pain, burned through by the fire. Reno could feel the skin on his back burning, shriveling, _ripping_ as the flame tore his apart. Blood surged up through the cracks in his flesh as his very skin was ripped apart in bloody, blackened strips. His blood bubbled, steaming and boiling in the extreme heat of the flames. Loz was laughing, choking Reno with one hand as the red haired bodyguard writhed, engulfed in flames. Yazoo held down one arm, watching with an amused look as his brother seared the body guard. The flames were heating up the metal table that Reno was strapped down to. The metal began to fizzle as Reno's boiling hot blood dropped down on it, then it began to glow red.

Reno shrieked, trying to wrestle himself off the red-hot table as it seared his ribcage and face. Loz only laughed, forcing the Turk's face down onto the metal. Reno screamed, feeling the blazing metal burning his face. He felt the flames licking up and down his back, felt the horrible searing heat under him, heard Loz laughing. Then suddenly, he heard the click as Kadaj turned off the flamethrower. The white haired brother looked down curiously at his work. Most the skin had been burned off Reno's back; what little remained were scorched tatters of blood flesh hanging off of the burnt back of Reno's ribcage. Blood, still boiling from the heat, flooded out of the gaping wounds in Reno's skin, steaming on the red hot table. Reno couldn't scream anymore; his throat was seared too badly. He lay on the red-hot table, sobbing in agony, trying to pull air into his burned lungs.

"That's amusing," Kadaj said softly, making a motion to Yazoo. The long haired brother let go of Reno's arm, and began unstrapping the Turk's legs from the table. Kadaj set down the flamethrower, waiting until Yazoo finished. The long haired one gave a nod, then in the blink of an eye, Kadaj grabbed Reno's burnt shoulders, and hurled him off the table. The red head hit the wall with a sickening splat and a strangled scream. He slid to the floor, smearing blood over the wall, and lay there, sobbing in agony as his blood streamed out over the floor. Kadaj approached the shuddering, burnt body, dropped to his knee beside Reno, then grasped his face, turning it towards him. The flesh on one side of the bodyguard's face was burnt and ripping. Blood trickle down from where a crack had started in the seared flesh in Reno's forehead, and from the corner of the redhead's mouth. His throat was burned badly, too badly to speak. Kadaj trailed a finger over the bloody, seared throat, and Reno gave a gasp of agony, trying to escape from his tormentor.

"You'll give Rude this message…" Kadaj wiped his hand over Reno's back, and the bodyguard gave a silent shriek of pain, his body stiffening. Kadaj tightened his grip on the redhead's neck. "Don't mess with us," he gritted, slowly and clearly. He hurled the redhead back against the wall and got up, turning away disdainfully. Yazoo followed, but Loz paused, looking down at the broken, sobbing body of Reno. Deliberately, he drew back one heavy boot and kicked Reno with all his might. The bodyguard heard his bones snapping; his mouth opened in a breathless scream.

"Fool." Loz turned away and walked into the darkness, laughing. Reno slumped against the floor in a puddle of his own blood, sobbing.


End file.
